


Don't Leave

by Princess_Dom



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Yeo Hwanwoong (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Dom/pseuds/Princess_Dom
Summary: Wooyoung glanced down from the tall building. He climbed over the fence that is used to avoid from people to fall. His shaky hands held the metal fence from behind him as he look down once more to the empty parking lot beneath.He closed his eyes, gulping down his fear and let go of the fence. He pushed himself away from the edge of the building, feeling his body lean forward and ready to fall.That is, until an arm wrapped around his waist and he is dragged over the fence then onto the solid ground of the rooftop."What the hell were you thinking?!"ORSan saved Wooyoung from committing suicide at the last minute and shows him how there is more to life than what he sees.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> The story does not contain a poly relationship, there will be no tension about having a love triangle as well. Everyone supports one another.
> 
> The story, however, contains references to self-harm, suicide, depression and attempted suicide. If you feel that you get triggered by this, I advise for you not to read it.
> 
> TXT members will be mentioned in this story as the 'friends who abandoned you.' So yeah, just want to inform you that.
> 
> Other members of ATEEZ, will only be mentioned briefly as this is mostly centered at WooSanHwa. (It's Wooyoung-centric btw.)
> 
> This will be really angsty just like how my other stories are. I have too much sadness in my heart.
> 
> I also wrote this because of an experience that have happened before. I'm not going to go through all the details about it.
> 
> I want everyone to know that people care for you. I care for you. We love you, please don't let your life go to waste. There are much more that you can look forward to. I love you.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Fun fact: This was supposed to be WooSang and WooSan but I ought to write a different ship this time because I've been writing too many WooSanSang contents, eye-

_Where did he go wrong?_

Everything was going great for Wooyoung. He have a perfect family, a mom and dad supporting him to his every dream. He have the perfect grades, ranging to perfect A's. He have his group of friends that would always have his back as they promised. He have _everything_.

It was Monday morning, Wooyoung rolled over his bed, hands frantically searching from the vibrating phone underneath his pillow. He cracked his one eye open when he was able to finally grab his phone to see Yeonjun calling him.

"It's to early for this." He groaned out, clicking the answer button. Yeonjun screamed at the phone, making Wooyoung get startled by the sudden loud noise.

"JUNG WOOYOUNG, YOU ARE SUPER LATE. IT'S ALREADY BREAK TIME AND YOU HAVE NOT BEEN IN SCHOOL YET?!" Wooyoung suddenly shot up from his bed, running around the room to get his clothes. He left his phone on the bedside table, on speaker to be able to hear Yeonjun.

"Why didn't you call earlier, you dumbass?!" Wooyoung screamed back, picking up whatever his hands can grab in his closet and rushing to the bathroom.

"Oh my fucking god. You really thought you were late?" He heard Yeonjun snicker on the other line. Wooyoung halted in his tracks, mentally slapping himself for falling to one of Yeonjun's tricks again. He stumbled towards the bedside table and glanced at the neon colored digits.

5:27am, it blinked back at him with most innocence. Wooyoung let out a loud shriek, waking his parents up in the process.

"CHOI YEONJUN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Wooyoung skipped towards Beomgyu, leaving a gruntled Yeonjun and a laughing Soobin behind.

"Tell me again why I am friends with him?" Wooyoung, hearing Yeonjun, looked back at them with a sinister glint in his eyes and a wide grin that is far too innocent for Yeonjun to believe that he is not planning anything.

"If I were you, I would run away." Taehyun snickered from behind, he have been listening to Hyuka at the same time watching the scene unfold before his eyes. It's entertaining, might he say.

"But I didn't even do anything!" Yeonjun flinched when he felt Wooyoung swung his arm around his shoulders. "It was all Beomgyu!"

"Don't drag me into this hyung. I done nothing." Beomgyu smirked, Yeonjun let out an audible gasp, throwing his hands to the air.

"You literally dared me to do it. I have proof!"

"Oh?" Beomgyu paled then grabbed Soobin"s forearm.

"Looks like we'll be late!"

"Don't think that you'll be escaping this one Beommie!"

"I will and I can. I want to go home alive!"

*~*~*~*

Wooyoung hummed quietly, school have already finished and he's taking a walk home. That is when a group, that Wooyoung have seen in campus, strutting towards him with a wicked smile on their lips.

_He should have ran when he had the chance. Now no one believes him._

If he was asked before why he did it, he would have yelled with tear-stained face that he didn't do it and they would let out a sound of disappointment, saying why would he lie about it.

Now, Wooyoung felt numb. He passed by the whispering girls, pointing fingers at him. His grades suddenly dropped down from his lack of interest. His parents, they are very disappointed of him after hearing words from what have happened and hearing it from Wooyoung himself, makes them disgusted of him. His friends, who promised to be there, looked down on him with shame and disgust.

He heaved a sigh, feeling the cold air hit his skin as he stepped foot outside of the building. People around him pointed at him, looked down on him, whispered behind his back. To the point that it reaches the internet.

He have been bullied, thrown around, abused, used. No one stood up for him. Everything went downhill from that day on. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know why it happened to him.

 _It was a mistake._ Why wouldn't anyone believe him on that? Why couldn't even his 'friends' defend him when he's being cornered. Why? Why? Why did it have to happen? Everything _was_ perfect.

He rubbed his hands together, he have arrived to one of his destination that is very well known for _suicide_. The door was locked so that people won't do the same mistake as before, but Wooyoung found a way around it. He always find the place peaceful, away from the disgust, hatred and anger. Away from people that never listened to him. Away from everyone.

Wooyoung pushed the heavy metal door that separated it from the rooftop, he pushed it back once he have stepped on it. Letting out a puff of breath from the exhaustion on pushing the heavy metal door, he leaned his head on the door before he turned around to look at the setting sun.

The mixture of both orange, pink, red and purple travels below the horizon, sinking slowly as the ray of orange light disappears behind the buildings. A twinkling light in the sky caught Wooyoung's attention. He stepped towards the fence, hopping over it and sitting at the edge. He stretched his arm out, palm facing the sky. A sad smile stretched to his lips, a lone tear flowing down his cheek.

"I didn't do it." He whispered weakly, his eyes slowly glanced on the bottom of the building before he sighed and wiped the stray tear that has fallen with his sleeves. His eyes returned to look at sky, leaning on the fence then closed his eyes.

*~*~*~*

"Faggot." He sneered at Wooyoung, pushing him onto the line of lockers. The people around them snickered, finding entertainment at the scene. Wooyoung looked around him, eyes settling to what used to be his friends. Yeonjun gave him a hard glare before stalking away with Soobin and Beomgyu following behind. Hyuka gave him a look of disappointment and hurt before tugging at Taehyun who looked at Wooyoung with pity and sympathy. He knew that Taehyun somewhat still cares for Wooyoung, being the only person that stitches his wounds up when no one is looking.

He fully understood Wooyoung, but as the days pass by. Taehyun begun fading away from Wooyoung's life, only giving him side glances and watching in the sideline while he gets beaten up by a group of bullies. He doesn't blame Taehyun for not standing up for him, he knew that he's also scared, terrified that he'll be their target.

Wooyoung frowned at himself, looking down on the lines scarring his arms and thighs. He grimaced at the reflection staring right back at him, full of bruises and cuts. He let the tears fall in his eyes, he raised his hands to cover his mouth from letting loud sob out.

 _Why me?_ He asked the question to himself over and over again until exhaustion hits him. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the public bathroom, walking mindlessly on the streets. His body ached, the more that he moves but he had no choice. He was kicked out months after the incident, his parents didn't want anything to do with him but Wooyoung is still glad that they never let him drop out of school.

His fragile body shivered when a gush of wind passed by him. Winter is coming and he's not in the proper state of clothes for him to survive that. He weakly smiled when he finally saw the building coming into view. It became his own personal hideout.

As always, the place is empty when he moved the metal door and shut it behind him. His eyes gazed at the night sky, letting the tears flow out of his eyes. _No one would know that I have disappeared, no one ever cared. Isn't it better if I am gone?_

Wooyoung glanced down from the tall building. He climbed over the fence that is used to avoid from people to fall. His shaky hands held the metal fence from behind him as he look down once more to the empty parking lot beneath.

He closed his eyes, gulping down his fear and let go of the fence. He pushed himself away from the edge of the building, feeling his body lean forward and ready to fall.

That is, until an arm wrapped around his waist and he is dragged over the fence then onto the solid ground of the rooftop.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Wooyoung's eyes snapped open, his eyes connected with a dark brown eyes staring right back at him, full of worry and concern.

"Who are you?"

"I'm San, but nevermind that. I saw what you were about to do! What were you thinking?!" He noticed that the person have stepped away from Wooyoung. He ran his fingers through his black hair, he rubbed his face then glanced at Wooyoung. "You still have a lot to do, why would you do it?" Wooyoung didn't know why a random stranger cared for him but he could his heart warm at the thought of someone caring.

"No one would care." Wooyoung muttered, eyes staring down on his fidgeting fingers on his lap.

"I do. I care! Do you have any idea how much things you would leave behind?" San sat down beside Wooyoung, sighing. "What are your dreams?" Wooyoung's eyes furrowed at the sudden change of topic but nonetheless shrugged at him.

"I don't have one."

"That's not possible, everyone has a dream. Whether they're dying or not, they dream for something that they want to achieve in their next life or perhaps, in their remaining life." He spoke, eyes wandering on the night sky. Wooyoung peered at him. San turned to his gazing eyes and smiled at him softly, "So, what's your dream?"

"To live." He answered, looking away from San's stare. He watched the star twinkle above him, smiling weakly. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"Then, would you want to make your dream come true?" Wooyoung scanned San with uncertainity. He took a deep breath and shrugged as a response. "I never caught your name."

"Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung."

* * *

"Hey." Wooyoung looked over his shoulder and saw San standing by the door, he smiled at San once he snapped out of his daze then sat down beside Wooyoung who gazed back at the rising sun. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here since yesterday." He replied, shrugging off the look that San gave him.

"Say what?!" San reacted, almost grabbing Wooyoung but instead retracted his hand and kept it at his lap.

"I have no home to go to." Wooyoung told him with honesty, shivering when a wind passed by them.

"Why?" 

"Parents." Wooyoung answered, "I was kicked out."

"Oh." San thought about it for a few seconds before he leaped up on his feet. "This can be the first part of you living." San said excitedly, "Find a job!"

"Find a job...?"

"Yes! Like in some cafe, or just somewhere!"

"I don't think they'll accept a homeless-"

"Wooyoung, you really got to stay positive." San crossed his arms, before he gestured for Wooyoung to stand up. "Come on, stand up. We'll find something."

Wooyoung sighed, standing up on his feet with the help of the fence to balance on his feet. He looked at San who beamed towards him. Wooyoung didn't know why he suddenly feel really warm seeing the other smile at him, he automatically gave him a small smile.

"Let's go! I know a few cafe nearby. I can guide you to that." With that, San disappeared behind the metal door. "Wooyoungie! Come on!" He heard San call for him echoing through the walls inside. Wooyoung lightly stepped towards the door, looking over his shoulder to look at the sun shining brightly at him.

"To live..." Wooyoung whispered, he looked back to see San standing with a pout.

"You're taking so long! Come on!" San huffed which made Wooyoung grin widely at him, pulling himself to follow San who ran down the stairs with a laugh.

"Wait for me!" Wooyoung laughed, chasing after San. "You run too fast!" 

"You're just a slowpoke!" San shouted with a laugh, "Come on, keep up old man!"

"Yah! I think you're older than me!" San turned his body towards Wooyoung, sticking a tongue out while he is walking backwards. "Keep your eyes straight, you might get injured." Wooyoung finally caught up to San. He reached to grab hold of San's arm, San saw it coming and jolted back as if he have been shocked. He almost tripped on his own feet, balancing himself then walked a bit away from Wooyoung.

"I'm fine! See." Wooyoung frowned at his sudden behavior, he shrugged it off. "See that." San pointed to a small shop with a sign in front. _Aurora_ , Wooyoung vaguely remembered the shop. He often pass by it, and not a lot of people visit it. "I don't think any students, well I guess only a few visit this place, if that's what you're worried of." San comforted, seeing the hesitation on Wooyoung's face.

"What if..." 

"Don't think of the what if's Wooyoungie, if you get overwhelmed by the what if's, you'll miss the greatest part of life. It will stop you from reaching anything at all. Just go with it!" Wooyoung took a deep breath, nodding at San.

"Okay... What should I do...?"

"Hi?" A voice broke Wooyoung's question, he turned towards a brown-haired boy peeking outside the shop. "You've been talking by yourself there, do you need something?" He chuckled slightly, standing up to see his full height.

"Oh... Uh..." Wooyoung gulped, glancing at San who mouthed to him 'do it', "I am meaning to ask if... you're in need of another person?"

"Ah, come inside. You're right in time, one of our workers quitted the job and we are desperately in need of another hand." He smiled widely at Wooyoung, "I'm Yunho, what's your name?"

"I'm Jung Wooyoung!" Wooyoung smiled brightly back at him, excited at the job opportunity.

"Please sit down, I'm going to call the manager." Yunho said, guiding Wooyoung towards the window seat. Wooyoung sat down, San followed right after. Yunho left right after he saw Wooyoung sit.

"You're going to get a job, just as quickly!" San clapped, Wooyoung didn't let his smile fade. "You're growing too fast." He faked wiped a tear.

"Shut up." Wooyoung chuckled, "Thank you San." 

"No need. I know people here are going to treat you very well." There is a tone on the way that San said it, Wooyoung couldn't fully decipher but he thought nothing of it.

"Hello, Wooyoung-ssi?" A strawberry-haired male came up to the table, Wooyoung nodded at him.

"That is me."

"Ah, I'm Kim Hongjoong. The very owner of this precious cafe, Aurora." Hongjooong introduced himself, sitting on the opposite side of Wooyoung and San. "I heard that you're willing to work?"

"Ah yes, I'm actually homeless at the moment... I need money to earn and a friend of mine said that this is the best place to start." Wooyoung glanced at San while saying it.

"You're homeless? Oh no, have you not been eating well then? Yunho is going to prepare a meal for you. It's not much nut it's what we can give at the moment."

"You don't have to do such a thing Hongjoong-ssi."

"No, no I insist. May I ask how old are you?"

"I'm 20 years old."

"You're very young to be homeless," Hongjoong frowned. "You can stay at a room here at the cafe, Mingi's the only one using it. He's the same as you."

Yunho returned with a tray in hand, Wooyoung looked at San as to offer but San shook his head. "It's not poisoned, don't worry." Hongjoong joked when he saw Wooyoung hesitate. Wooyoung chuckled at that and took a bite at the sandwich. "I'll accept you, if only that you will stay here until you earn an amount to stay at apartment. I won't be taking anything in your allowance, if you're worried of that. You are fully free to stay."

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"You are definitely not Wooyoung-ssi." Hongjoong quickly interjected, "I am willing to help for those who reach out." Wooyoung put down the sandwich, feeling tears well up in his eyes. How long has it been since he last received kindness.

"Thank you Hongjoong-ssi." He croaked out, "So much..." Hongjoong stood up to pat Wooyoung's head. 

"Call me hyung, you're part of the family now." He said standing up straight, "You can start tomorrow, you can talk to your friend after eating if that makes you feel more better. I want to also thank them for telling you to go here." He waved at Wooyoung before he gone back to the staff's room.

"San-" Wooyoung frowned when he noticed the empty seat beside him. "San...?" 

* * *

"Why did you leave?" Wooyoung opened the metal door to see San leaning on the fence. 

"You got a job now. you probably should focus on that." San didn't turn towards Wooyoung.

"You didn't exactly answer my question." He walk towards San, leaning on the fence beside him. Wooyoung turned to San to see the other wearing a blank face, "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." San answered, hoping that the other won't push it. 

"Oh come on, there is definitely something-" Wooyoung reach out to San, to grab the arm of the other to get attention. San quickly pulled himself away from the fence and stumbled backwards, away from Wooyoung. "San..."

"Don't you ever dare touch me." Wooyoung is confused as to why San suddenly is acting like this, he turned towards San.

"Why are you acting like this?" San looked away, wrapping his body with his arms. 

"Why don't you just leave?" Wooyoung flinched at the harsh tone San used on him. "There is absolutely nothing wrong."

"Your attitude right now is saying something else. There is definitely something."

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Wooyoung gulped, walking backwards in fear. San turned to him, realizing what he had just done, "I didn't mean to yell at you, Wooyoung-"

"No, fuck you! I thought I could finally start my life back up, but you just had to be an ass about it." Wooyoung turned his back towards San and ran towards the metal door, he looked over his shoulder, giving San a hard glare before running away from him.

*~*~*~*

Wooyoung ran away from the building, pushing among the people when reached the crowded area. He didn't know where he is going to go, he just ran mindlessly through the crowded streets until it reach a town he barely recognizes. 

His eyes are going blurry, gasping out for breath. He didn't expect to bump into someone, but he did. He let out a gasp, hands reach out to the ground as he fall to the ground hard, scratching his palms in the process. Wooyoung sniffled, looking up to the person that crouched down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Why are you crying? Does anything hurt?" The guy reached for Wooyoung's face and wiped the tears falling from Wooyoung's eyes using his thumb. Wooyoung looked at him, he touched his face to feel the wet tears staining his cheeks. 

Wooyoung didn't even notice that he started to cry, all he remembered was running away. Away from San, away from the building. He looked up towards the guy then at his surroundings. He is unfamiliar of the town. 

"Wait." The guy said, putting his arms under Wooyoung's shoulder and carrying him to the bench. "I'm going to buy something quickly." He said then turned on his heels and walked away from Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He pressed his knees to his chest and buried his head in between his chest and knees. The guy came back with a grocery bag in hand, he settled the grozery bag beside Wooyoung and shrugged off his jacket to wrap it around Wooyoung.

"Let me see your hand." Wooyoung looked up at him, weakly giving his hand to the stranger. The other gently took his hand, taking out a cotton, a disinfectant wipes, an ointment and a bandage. He crouched down so that he have a better view of Wooyoung's hands.

"I used to always bump into strangers too." The stranger started, gently wiping Wooyoung's hand with the disinfectant wipes. "They would always scold me, and my parents would get angry because I have scratches like this too." He chuckled, opening the ointment and adding it to the cotton. "I learned how to treat it because of my mom. She's really nice, but she would slap in the back of the head after getting myself treated." He dabbed on Wooyoung's scratches lightly, taking notice of the other wincing. 

"I remember as well that I got my ankle twisted, and had this white bandage surrounding my ankle. I could barely move," He wrapped Wooyoung's hand with the bandage, "My bestfriend would write silly stuff there like 'You're an idiot, but sadly I love you.'" Wooyoung chuckled at that, the guy looked up at him with a satisfied smile for finally putting a smile on Wooyoung.

He stood up from his crouched position and dusted his pants, he sat down beside Wooyoung. "Mind telling me why you were crying?" He asked, Wooyoung put down his legs and looked at the bandaged hand on his lap.

"It was an argument between my friend and I." He started, "I was homeless, and he showed me where someone would accept someone like. I got a job with the help of him but he just disappeared, I went towards our hangout place, if you call it. He just... He just acted really bad... He got angry at me when I was about to touch him, and I just... I got scared of him... It brought me back a lot of memories..."

"I used to have a friend like that too," The stranger looked up to the sky, "He was always sensitive and he gets angry at simple things. Just wait a few days, I think your friend just needs some space. I think that something reminded him for him to act like that." He chuckled, "You'll soon forget about that fight and maybe laugh about it in the future." 

"Hopefully..." Wooyoung said, staring at the person sitting beside him. He have a unique black hair, similarly like San's but San have a unique color blue on the tips of his hair. Wooyoung stood up, and the black-haired followed his movements. "It's getting late... I think I have to go home." Wooyoung smiled at the guy.

"Do you mind if I walk you home? I feel that you're unfamiliar around this neighbourhood." Wooyoung accepted the offer, trusting the stranger because of his kindness. "Where exactly do you live?"

"Oh... Uh, I'm staying at a cafe..."

"Aurora?" He spoke the familiar name, Wooyoung looked at him with suspicion and curiosity.

"How did you know?"

"I have a lot of memories there... It's been long since I visited there tho." They started to walk, the sun setting behind them. They shared each other some hobbies of one another, giving their likes and dislikes. They got to know each other and soon they arrived in front of the cafe. Yunho waved from the inside, Wooyoung bowed to the guy and waved at him.

"Who was that?" Wooyoung frowned at the sudden realization that he never get to receive the name of the other.

"I forgot to ask for his name." Wooyoung face-palmed himself as Yunho laughed out loud at the pain of his friend. 

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Wooyoung learned the basics of his job with the help of Yunho. He eventually met Mingi, when Wooyoung stayed at the night. When afternoon came, Wooyoung got used to the things behind the counter. He even met a couple, who Yunho said that they often visit there so it be good to introduce each other.

"They're Yeosang and Jongho, they're a couple." Yunho pointed out when Wooyoung got back after taking there order. "They're regulars here."

"Oh, so that's why the blond guy asked me if I am new." Wooyoung said, "They did introduce themselves to me already. It started with, 'You'll see us often on weekends, sometimes at weekdays but university are already kicking our asses so that won't work, I'm Jongho. This is my boyfriend, Yeosang.'" Wooyoung re-enact the situation earlier, "Yeosang was like, 'I'm sorry, he's too blunt for my own liking. He's like that when he does not have coffee, and he literally stayed up all night to finish a report.'"

"Typical of them." Yunho commented, laughing his ass off. "They're always straight forward but they are really fun to talk to." The bell ringing on top of the door took their mind off of the conversation. Wooyoung expected to see San, but instead a different familiar black-haired guy entered. 

"Hi." He squeaked out, seeing Yunho eye him with a shock expression. "I have come back."

"Hyung!" Mingi ran towards the guy and jumped in his arms, "Seonghwa-hyung! You're back here!"

"Seonghwa-hyung...?" Wooyoung asked in confusion, seeing Hongjoong ran towards Seonghwa as well and greeting him. He turned to Yunho for answers.

"He's the eldest among us, he used to run Aurora before he left it on Hongjoong's hands. He just disappeared on us, after a friend of ours... You should ask him about that." Yunho let a bitter smile slip in his face before greeting Seonghwa with open arms.

"So..." Seonghwa finally faced Wooyoung, "I'm Seonghwa... You probably know that already... I kind of... wanted to hang out with you more. If that's okay?" Wooyoung tuned out the chaos happening behind him, most likely caused by Mingi and Yunho.

"Of course," He smiled at Seonghwa, "I'm Wooyoung." 

*~*~*~*

A week has passed with Wooyoung working at the cafe, and Seonghwa officially becoming a regular there to have a chat with Wooyoung as well. He completely forgot about everything but at that place only. Wooyoung let out a sigh, exhausted after his shift. He sat down on a swing, on a playground just near the cafe.

He looked up to the red, purple and orange sky. That's when he finally remembered San, he quickly stood up on his feet, mentally cursing himself from forgetting San for a week. When he neared the building, he slowed down his pace. Taking a few deep breaths before walking up the stairs and pushing the metal door.

He is met by San curled up into a ball, staring intently at the sky. Wooyoung gulped and took steps towards him, taking a sit beside him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." 

Both of them said at the same time, they looked at each then bursted out into fits of laughter.

"You first." Wooyoung said, San straightened his back then turned his body to Wooyoung. 

"I'm really sorry for how I acted..." San began, "I was feeling really out of it that day. It wasn't like I'm jealous or anything. It was because I saw something that made me remember my past and I- I lashed it out on you." He confided. "I also just don't like people touching me." 

"It's partly my fault too Sannie. I was just scared that you're going to leave me then treat me like everyone else had done to me." Wooyoung admitted, his eyes drooped down on his lap.

"I would never." The silence enveloped them, it wasn't awkward nor is it uncomfortable. It made Wooyoung feel at peace, being able to gather his thoughts from it. From the corner of his eyes, Wooyoung could see San shift on his seat to look straight back at the sky.

"So... I met this guy when I ran away from here..." Wooyoung trailed off. "He's really nice."

"A guy, huh? Seems like a crush." Wooyoung blushed and stuck a tongue out at him before he hid his face on his hands.

"It's not!"

"Totally is."

"Don't make me chase you again." 

"As if you can." San laughed at the pouting Wooyoung. "So, who is this guy?"

"His name is Seonghwa, he's a year older than me." Something flashed on San's eyes, he looked straight towards the horizon. "He tended my injury even if it's minor, and he always visit the cafe to give me a small note of motivation." Wooyoung fished in his pockets, picking out a small box. He moved and lay the box on the floor then opening it. San looked over to see Wooyoung showing him the letters.

"As expected of him..." San muttered under his breath in which Wooyoung didn't catch, "He totally loves you." 

"Does not!"

"Does so!" Wooyoung closed the box, putting it back on the pockets of his sweatshirt. He crossed his arms and playfully glared at San. "It's getting late, Woo. You should go home, someone worried about you now." Wooyoung smiled warmly at him, remembering that someone is now waiting for him to come home.

"I'll guess, I'll see you." Wooyoung waved, standing up on the floor. He skipped towards the door but before that, San stood up following after him.

"Wooyoung." San called out before Wooyoung shut the metal door, Wooyoung halted in his steps and looked at San with confusion. "I want you to be happy with Seonghwa, okay?" San smiled at him before shooing Wooyoung, forcingly shutting the metal door on Wooyoung.

Wooyoung frowned, _but I want to be happy with you._ He wanted to answer. He stayed there for a few minutes before he finally decided to leave the building. 

San watched as Wooyoung's figure disappear into the darkness, he smiled weakly. One by one, his tears fell until it couldn't be stopped. "I'm so sorry. Wooyoung." He croaked out, gripping his sleeves then pulling it up to look down at lines scarring his whole arm. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Wooyoung got back to working again, it isn't usually a busy day for them but there seems to be less people today than any other day. From behind the counter, Wooyoung snapped his head towards the door when he heard it ring. He waved at seeing the familiar black-haired that he grew familiar of. He stopped his movements when seeing the bouquet on cradled on his arms.

"It's for you." Seonghwa blushed, giving the bouquet at the unmoving Wooyoung. The other bit his lips, placing the bouquet at the counted to snap his finger in front of his face. "Um... Woo?"

"Oh... Uh, thank you so much!" Wooyoung is flustered, picking the bouquet carefully and examining it with a smile on his face. Seonghwa shifted on his feet and coughed to gain Wooyoung's attention.

"Can I- Can I take you on a date?" Seonghwa stammered out, rubbing the back of his neck. Wooyoung have a light pink flushed on his cheeks at hearing the question.

"Yes! His answer is definitely yes!" Wooyoung blushed further at the chaotic duo watching the scene unfold before them. 

Jongho and Yeosang is one of the audiences watching the interaction between them. "Why can't you be romantic like that?" Yeosang pouted, returning his gaze towards Jongho.

"I don't want to be that awkward." Jongho answered him, focusing back on his boyfriend. Yeosang covered his lips to stifle his laughter, "Even if I don't, I'll always show you more better things." He winked at Yeosang, only to receive a harsh slap on his arm. 

Wooyoung let out a chuckle, nodding at Seonghwa. The other beamed at him, "I'll pick you up at 6." He excitedly said, waving at Wooyoung before sprinting out to the door.

"Whipped." He heard Jongho say, Wooyoung turned at the duo who both have smirks on their faces. Wooyoung shifted in his feet, face turning red again.

"You need to dress up!" Yunho stood up on his feet and pulled Wooyoung towards the exit.

"My job-"

"I'll take care of it, there's not much people anyways." Yunho cut him off of at any objections.

"It's not even near 6. I still have a few hours, you guys seems to be more excited then me." Wooyoung complained, stomping on his feet like a child. Mingi and Yunho swung their arm over Wooyoung's shoulder, an evil glint on their faces.

"You're going shopping." Yunho began, "With Mingi."

"I don't have money to buy stuff-"

"Don't worry about the money, Woo. You deserve to have your clothes. Make it seem like it's a gift from me." Yunho insisted, "Now go, you'll need a lot of time for that." He shooed both of them out. 

"You agreed to using his money?" Wooyoung asked when they started to walk their way towards the shop.

"No, I tried to argue with him as well. I bought my own money too, it's for you." Mingi smiled at him.

"You don't have to do this for me."

"We want to. Don't worry, Hongjoong-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung spoiled me when I started dating Hwanwoong." Wooyoung stopped in his tracks, looking at Mingi. "We didn't end up together. We thought that it would be best to stay as friends. I totally agree with him too, my life's still a mess." Mingi chuckled, dragging Wooyoung when he spotted the familiar store.'

"Let's go an try out this clothes on you. I want you to impress Seonghwa-hyung tonight."

*~*~*~*

Seonghwa nervously waited by the window seat. It was about 5:30 when he have arrived and he could hear Yunho and Mingi having to dress Wooyoung up. Seonghwa knew he was too early to even have arrived but he is both excited and nervous. 

"Ta-da!" Seonghwa heard Yunho and Mingi shout, Seonghwa turned his head to take a look at Wooyoung. His jaw dropped, admiring Wooyoung's clothes before darting up to see the blush covering Wooyoung's face.

Wooyoung reacted the same way at Seonghwa, when the older of the two stood up from his seat to take strides towards Wooyoung. His eyes followed Seonghwa, blushing further when he saw Seonghwa smirk at him.

"You look really good." Seonghwa commented, "Shall we go?" He offered a hand towards Wooyoung which he gladly took with a smile blooming on his face. Both of them walked outside, hand-in-hand as they hear the others cheering for them and waving at them goodbye.

"They're so embarrassing." Wooyoung still had the pink flush on his cheeks while Seonghwa lead them to a car. He opened the door at the passenger seat for Wooyoung and closed it when Wooyoung entered. He entered the car, and started the engine. 

"I know." Seonghwa chuckled, driving off towards their destination. "I've been through much worse." Wooyoung laughed, letting the sound of the radio fill in their awkward silent.

"I didn't know you had a car." Wooyoung started the conversation.

"I actually just borrowed it from a friend of mine," He sheepishly smiled at Wooyoung, taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Wooyoung. A few minutes of driving, Seonghwa parked in front of a fancy restaurant that Wooyoung felt a little bit intimidated by it.

"Let's go." Seonghwa said upon opening the passenger's door. Wooyoung climbed out and looked towards the restaurant. Both of them walked towards the door and is met by a waiter.

"Greetings, do you have a reservation?" 

"Yes. Park Seonghwa." The waiter checked the list then nodded at them.

"Please follow me." Both of them walked towards a table that is rather secluded from everyone else. Wooyoung could feel relief at knowing that no one would bother them, or judge them at all. Seonghwa pulled up a chair and let Wooyoung sit before he sat down on the other side.

"Pick anything you like." He told Wooyoung, "Don't worry about how much it will cost. You deserve it." Wooyoung pursed his lips, hiding another blush on his face using the menu. He could feel his heart warm at that, and he is very thankful for everything that have happened to him. 

After they placed their orders, the waiter left them alone to chat. "I'm not usually good at dating, it's my first time on date so I hope you don't mind that I don't really know what I'm doing." Seonghwa confessed, Wooyoung let out a laugh and shook his head at Seonghwa.

"It's not that bad, I just didn't expect you to bring me here." Silence once again fell upon them, "I can't handle the silence." Wooyoung said leaning back on his chair. "What do you do?"

"It's not much but I do music." Seonghwa rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not that awesome, I know."

"No, no. It's great actually. I love listening to music, you should show me your masterpieces some day." He quickly dismissed Seonghwa's negativity, "I aim to be a dancer. I used to learn dancing at school but..." 

"Dancing is really nice." Seonghwa pulled Wooyoung away from the past, "I used to dance too."

The waiter came back with their orders. While eating, they talked once again. Coming back to the times when they first met and how stupid they were for not exchanging names before. They talked about what they wish to have in the future, and told funny stories about each other.

Seonghwa walked out of the restaurant, Wooyoung grabbed his arm that made Seonghwa look back at him. "Thank you for the dinner, Hwa." Seonghwa could feel his heart swell at Wooyoung's shy smile adorning his face, "It's been really nice."

"I'm not done yet." Seonghwa stopped Wooyoung, intertwining their fingers together and pulling Wooyoung gently to start walking. "I feel so connected to you. I want you to know me better. I trust you enough to show you this." He said, Wooyoung tilted his head when the trees started to surround them away empty streets.

"I'm not going to say the cliche lines that I read before in books, but are you going to kill me and leave my body here?" 

"Most likely." Wooyoung pushed Seonghwa lightly and slapped his arm. 

"Very funny." They stopped in front of a small warehouse. Wooyoung examined it, his head turning to Seonghwa to question him about it.

"It's abandoned, it became my hiding spot." Seonghwa toured Wooyoung inside and told him how he used to have a bestfriend that would dance with him on the very studio.

"Used to?" Wooyoung asked, Seonghwa frowned stopping his movements.

"He committed suicide last year." Seonghwa forced a smile out, Wooyoung walked up to him and hugged him on the back. "He didn't leave any letter... He didn't show any type of pain and sadness when we're together. He never told me that he was suffering." He let the tears fall freely, staring down at his feet. "He just disappeared, and the next day I found out through a phone call..."

"The people at the cafe... Hongjoong, Yunho and Mingi, they used to be my friends before I moved to another country after it. I left, I removed any contacts in here. I haven't fully moved on, but I wanted so badly to go back here. To remember how it used to feel."

"Yunho mentioned that before... That's why the three of them was excited to see you." 

"Yeah..." Seonghwa weakly smiled, Wooyoung picked him up and cradled him on his chest. "San is such an idiot... but I'm sure he's happy that he's finally free." Wooyoung stiffened when he heard the familiar name reach his ear.

"Wha-What's his name again?" Seonghwa buried his head on Wooyoung's chest, completely oblivious of how Wooyoung is acting.

"San, Choi San. He always visited the cafe, I introduced him before to the three. Pretty sure that he is also friends with the couple. I always see him with the two of them." Wooyoung clenched his jaw to keep himself from bursting out into tears. "San always looked on the positive side of life, that's why all of us were shocked when we received the news." Seonghwa wiped his tears, "He always do stupid things." He bitterly laughed, Wooyoung wrapped his arms tightly around Seonghwa.

"I'm sure he's really happy up there now." Wooyoung bit his lips, closing his eyes tightly. 

* * *

"Thank you for today Seonghwa." Wooyoung smiled weakly, he hugged Seonghwa before letting go.

"No... I should be the one thanking you, I think I ruined our date for crying." Seonghwa chuckled, pointing at the wet stain on Wooyoung's chest.

"It's not ruined, I'm happy that you opened up to me Hwa." Seonghwa nodded, waving goodbye at Wooyoung before he started to walk away, "Be careful home hyung." Wooyoung waved at him, forcing out a wide smile.

Wooyoung looked at the cafe to see the lights off, he looked to see that Seonghwa is nowhere to be seen anymore. He turned in his heels and ran full speed towards the familiar building.

His heart hammered when he saw the building getting near. He could.notice the figure standing by the edge and that made Wooyoung ran inside and up the stairs. He pushed the heavy metal door, panting. He eyed San and stood up straight.

"San..." Wooyoung couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"You found out now, didn't you?" San looked back at Wooyoung who stood by the door, frozen in his spot. The boy smiled widely at him, yet the tears betrayed his smile. "Have you ever wondered why I always avoid touching you?" Wooyoung collapsed on the floor, his eyes continued to stare at San's teary eyes. Wooyoung remembered the times when San would suddenly jolt back when they're about to touch. He remembered getting looks from people as he happily chat away to San. It now all made sense.

"No... This is some sick joke right? What about the first time we met? You... You pulled me back with your arms back then!"

"That is because I used all my energy to save you." He observed the twinkling lights above them, remembering the times he and Wooyoung spent together in this very rooftop they are standing on. "I'm fading, Wooyoung." He confessed.

"What do you mean?" He shakily asked, his eyes still remained at San.

"Wooyoung. Remember when I asked for your dream?" Wooyoung weakly nodded when San's eyes settled on him. "You achieved it. That is my mission, and now that I'm done with it..." San trailed off, the silence continuing the remaining unspoken words between them. San pushed himself forward making Wooyoung stand up in shock and horror.

"SAN!" He shouted, running by the fence to grab San's wrist only for his hand to go through it. His eyes widen in shock, yelling San's name. San looked back at the younger boy yelling his name. He smiled at Wooyoung, mouthing the words 'I'm happy.'

Then he disappeared in thin air.

_"Have you ever wondered how life can be so cruel?"_ _Wooyoung_ _turned his head to look at San, who continued to stare at the horizon. "I have a question."_

_"You just had a question."_

_"_ _Wooyoung_ _." San whined, pouting._

_"Okay, okay. What is it?" San shifted in his seat to turn his body towards_ _Wooyoung_ _. His legs are crossed, hand fiddling in his lap._

_"Will you still continue to live_ _even_ _if I'm gone?"_

_"No! Of course not. If you weren't here I wouldn't even be living right now."_ _Wooyoung_ _quickly rejected the idea but San didn't quite like the answer._

_"What if... I disappear but knowing that I'm happy?"_

_"What do you mean by disappear?"_ _Wooyoung_ _shifted in his seat to mirror_ _San's_ _position._

_"Just... I'm just gone." San tried to put into words, "But, I'm really happy the last time you saw me."_

_"If you're happy, then yes I'll still live. You're happiness is important to me, because you're the reason behind my own happiness."_ _Wooyoung_ _smiled at San who gazed at him with an undefined emotion._

_"I'm happy." San muttered, smiling at_ _Wooyoung_ _which the other failed to notice the sadness lurking within._

"Sannie..." Wooyoung dropped down on his knees, sobbing out San's.name again and again. He held onto the metal fence tightly, curling himself into a ball while crying out at the cruelty of the world.

*~*~*~*

Seonghwa sat down beside Wooyoung. He watched as Wooyoung tightly gripped on the metal fence while watching the sun set. His tears have dried up, but the evidence of his red swollen eyes from crying all week stayed. Wooyoung leaned his body towards Seonghwa, leaning his head on the other's shoulder before letting his tears fall again.

_"I want you to be happy with Seonghwa." San smiled at him._

_"What the hell were you thinking?!" Wooyoung looked towards the boy who looked at him full of worry and concern,_

_"I love you." San whispered thinking that Wooyoung have slept on him. He could feel the other stand up and leave with the lingering_ _words repeating itself in_ _Wooyoung's_ _head._

"I love him... but I never got to tell him that." Wooyoung muttered under his breath, feeling Seonghwa wrap his arms around Wooyoung. "I was too late. I should have known that...

 ** _W_** ** _e were never meant to be_** ** _together_** ** _._** "

End.

**Author's Note:**

> It's also posted on my Wattpad! @Princess_Dom. With a title "With You"
> 
> It would be really nice if you guys can support me by leaving kudos or comments, thank you for reading!


End file.
